In the field of lighting, skylights are often employed to increase natural lighting in an enclosed space such as buildings. The use of natural lighting can be a low cost method of increasing light and reducing electricity costs. Roof mounted skylights produce more light than is required at high sun angles and therefore more heat from the excess sunlight. The excess solar heat gain negatively impacts the energy performance of the building and creates discomfort for the occupants.
Temporary shade screens above or below the skylight have been employed in an attempt to reduce this effect. While somewhat effective, shade screens would have to be installed and removed continuously throughout the year, or very costly mechanical devices would be needed, that could be operated to open and close the shade screens at certain times of the day. Other solutions are inconvenient and very costly.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shade device for skylights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shade device that does not require any daily or routine adjustments or maintenance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shade device for skylights that creates a daily “eclipse” effect, limiting or eliminating certain high sun angle light.